1. Field
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to a technology of generating three-dimensional (3D) volumetric data of an object that may be used as input data of learning of a recognizer for volume reconstruction of the object.
2. Description of the Related Art
A human may be well aware of a human body pose with a low resolution and at a long distance, because he or she uses both eyes in daily life. However, in a computer vision system, a method of recognizing a human body pose is required in various fields, but is regarded as a difficult unsolved issue.
Research and development on a technology of sensing a motion of a user and controlling a user interface is accelerating.
However, in a current motion sensing technology, only visible parts of an object may be recognized, and it is impossible to recognize hidden parts of the object caused by occlusion and the like. In addition, an application range may be limited to a human object (virtual body parts) and a depth image.
Conventionally, a motion of a human body is captured, and retargeting is performed on a three-dimensional (3D) object model, to generate body pose data of the 3D object model. However, 3D volumetric data based on a body type of a user may not be generated.